Indeseado
by Kei Tedrider
Summary: Antes de la pelea en la arena, Commodus visita a Maximus en las celdas y va más allá que en la película.


_Gladiator _es propiedad de DreamsWorks Pictures, Universal Pictures, David Franzoni y sus respectivos socios comerciales. _Unwanted _de Dreamiflame, la traducción, _Indeseado_, toda mía.

**Advertencia:** Violación, _slash_.

* * *

**Indeseado**

**Por** **Dreamiflame**

Traducido por Kei Tedrider

—

Cuando lo trajeron, seguía peleando, lo despojaron de la armadura, dejándolo con la pobre túnica interior. Commodus, imperturbable, observó como encadenaron los brazos sobre la cabeza, Maximus le devolvió la mirada, una llena de odio, pero no importó porque ya lo esperaba y le enseñaría a Maximus cuál era su lugar, después de todo, él era el emperador y Maximus lo había desafiado por última vez.

Sin decir nada, caminó alrededor del cuerpo encadenado hasta que se posó detrás del hombre atado. Había decidido que, con el fin de expulsar de su mente a Maximus, lo tendría una vez más, quisiera o no.

Maximus se tensó cuando Commodus se movió atrás de él.

El emperador estaba seguro que sabía lo que tenía en mente. La oscuridad gobernaba abajo del Coliseo. Con amarga ironía, consideró que Maximus se vería obligado a someterse bajo el mismo lugar donde el soldado tantas veces lo había humillado. Con una mano dibujó los tensos y fuertes músculos de la espalda de Maximus, el otro hombre se estremeció, intentando alejarse del roce; sonrió amargo y murmuró suavemente al oído del general:

—Hubo un tiempo que me hubieras rogado para que te tocara.

No quería una respuesta, tampoco quería escuchar la voz con un suave acento llena de desprecio hacia él, había tenido suficiente del odio entre ellos.

_«Te hirió profundamente»_, recordó la conversación que tuvo con Lucilla cuando Maximus regresó a sus vidas, después del juego. «_No más que yo a él»_, Lucilla había respondido. «Y era verdad», pensó.

Utilizó las dos manos para acariciar los firmes músculos de la espalda de Maximus y deseó que el Español no hablara. Había herido a Maximus no más de lo que Maximus lo había herido a él, pero dudaba en ser capaz de convencer al otro hombre sobre ello.

Maximus removió sus manos, tratando de escapar. A pesar de los deseos de Commodus, habló:

—No hagas esto.

No era una petición, era una orden, lo que enfureció a Commodus, como todo lo relacionado a Maximus; se acercó y deslizó una mano por el pecho de Maximus, apretándose firmemente a la espalda del general.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, deslizando la mano más abajo rozó el vientre de Maximus—. Soy el emperador, tú no eres nada, sólo un esclavo. Puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo. —La mano se cerró segura alrededor de Maximux, llevándose una sorpresa: estaba medio duro y crecía más bajo su toque—. ¿Qué es esto? —dijo completamente satisfecho—. No es como si lo estuvieras pasando mal.

Maximus se sacudió, tratando de quitárselo de encima.

—En absoluto, Commodus, mi cuerpo no sabe la clase de basura que eres.

Las palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, Commodus se apartó furioso, lo rodeó hasta quedar frente a él.

—¡Tú! —gritó—, eres una molestia, Maximus, pero no ganarás esta vez. No puedes escapar y harás lo que yo diga.

Maximus soltó una carcajada y Commodus chocó su boca contra la del otro en una dura parodia de un beso. No había amor ni gentileza, sólo el deseo de controlar al otro y la lujuria que ambos sentían. Commodus metió la mano bajo la túnica de Maximus, cerrando el puño en la dureza del otro.

Maximus gimió y se movió al ritmo de la mano del emperador, su lengua luchaba contra la del otro por el dominio.

Commodus aumentó el ritmo; Maximus apartó la boca y jadeó en busca de aire, inhalando con fuerza, trató de no hacer ruido, pero falló: gimió y resopló mientras Commodus trabajaba, se tensó más cuando el clímax lo invadió. Gritó al derramarse en la mano de Commodus, dejándose caer contra las cadenas.

Commodus retrocedió, sosteniendo cuidadosamente la semilla del esclavo, caminó hasta estar atrás de Maximus. Buscando un poco, se liberó con una mano, estaba duro, dolorosamente duro. Maximus era un poco más alto que él, incluso postrado como estaba; fue sencillo verter la semilla sobre sí mismo y empujar contra la estrecha cavidad de Maximus.

Por esta vez, el soldado no luchó, sabía que dolería más si lo hacía.

Commodus gimió al sentir al otro hombre ceñirse a su alrededor. Afirmando con fuerza las caderas de Maximus se movió rápido. Embistió duro cuando sintió al otro igualar el ritmo. Cerró los ojos, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello del general, los dedos dejaron moretones. El placer lo sobrepasó, mordiendo con ferocidad la nuca de Maximus se liberó en una sacudida violenta. Por un momento se quedó apoyado en la espalda de Maximus, lentamente se retiró y se acomodó las ropas antes de encararlo.

—Podrías haber sido mío, Maximus. Podríamos haber gobernado Roma juntos. Podría haber sido maravilloso. —Reclamó un último despiadado beso, miró a los ojos de Maximus, al tanto de que el otro no dejaría que lo que acaba de ocurrir cambiara algo.

—Prefiero morir. —Maximus escupió en el rostro del emperador.

Commodus cuidadosamente limpió la saliva, miró a Maximus sin pestañear.

—No te preocupes, lo harás. —Dio media vuelta y se alejó del Español, dejándolo solo, usado y cubierto con la evidencia de su encuentro, debajo del lugar en el que más tarde moriría.


End file.
